Stolen
by jessiCore123451
Summary: Next Book after 'Tempted.' Stark, and Zoey find out their soulnmates, as Aphrodite, and Darius discovered the same. Aphrodite transformed back into a vampyre, but she is special like Zoey. Will disaster's come? Or will Zoey's kids turn evil?


**Stolen**

**ZOEY**

**The world shook beneath my feet. My eyes were getting black spotches all through them. **_**I'm losing**_** my spirit; **_**A-ya is going to take over, NO!**_** I fought against the urge to become A-ya. Shaunee needed me. Erin needed me. Damien and Jack needed me, Aphrodite and Darius needed me. My Grandma needed me. And worst of all.. The world needs me.**

**Kalona was standing not ten feet away from me with a wicked smile curving his perfect lips. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. **_**Need him..**_** I thought..**_** want him, love him**_**. My feet wern't following my ways anymore, they walked slowly over to Kalona, while my arms we're stretching out. At that moment earpiercing screams came from around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Shaunee whip fire at Kalona. He burned up instantly. The smell lunged over to me. "Wind come to me." I whispered, "Please blow that scent away." The scent swirled around me three times then floated away. "Thank you wind, you may depart."**

**Kalona layed on the burnt grass sobbing. "Why Shaunee?" Shaunee looked over at him and responded, "I choose to follow Zoey, I choose love."**

**Darius, and Damien soon snapped out of it. "Why Darius, Damien?" Kalona added. "We both choose Zoey, our Goddess, and love." **

**I soon noticed Stark hasn't felt different. He held his bow and arrow in his one hand, while his other hand was down by his side, clenched in a fist. I felt one tear escape my eye, "Stark get a grip!" Stark flinched and looked normal again. He must have remembered that he said that to me before.**

**"Zoey. I'-i'm- sorry. He hypnotized me." Stark bowed his head in shame. I slowly walked over to him and kissed him with all of the passion I could. I broke the kiss. "Thats it!" I said. Kalona's left arm vanished. "My love to you, our kisses, is how to weaken, and send him away forever!" **

**Stark smiled and said, " Everyone kiss!" Jack and Damien kissed smack on the mouth, while Darius and Aphrodite did the same. Shaunee and Erin just stood there speechless. Stark grabbed my shirt, pulled me to him, and kissed me really hard. Kalona screamed and lost his other arm, and right leg. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours. Soon his other leg, and his hair vanished. **

**"Why A-ya?" Kalona whispered. He tryed moving with his corpse but failed. **

**"Because I choose love." I said. Stark and I kissed again, and Kalona vanished. So did the Raven Mockers. **

**We all screamed, kissed, and held eachother, "We did it!" I yelled! "We really did it!"**

**Everyone started laughing. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to my Grandma and Stevie Rae, they were both the same.****The message read..**** We defeated Kalona, Neferet has turned good, We're coming home. Neferet will heal everyone again. We really did it. I love you Grandma, you too Stevie Rae.**

**No response.**

**STEVIE RAE**

**I recieved a text from my best friend, Zoey. They did it, they really did it. Starr walked quickly in the room with Nicole on her tail. "Weve decided to follow Nyx. Weve decided to choose our humanity. Weve decided to choose love. We love Nyx." Starr said. Nicole smiled.**

**Suddenly Starr, and Nicole screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground of the tunnel. I screamed. **

**I bent down and lifted their heads up. They were both crying, and their cresents were filled in. The beautiful scarlet red, **_**blood**_** red. Starr's cresent had a beautiful vine with stars flowing all over her forehead, and the side of her face. She also had somethng very.. **_**unusual. **_**Starr had a beautiful star on her right cheek. Also, Nicole's mark was a beautiful mark. She had a stairway line down her face, with stick people all over. She had something unusual in her mark too. On her cheek like Starr's mark, she had a giant stick person holding a beautiful heart. What was that about? We're they special? We gave eachother a group hug.**

**They did it. I knew I could change them. Zoey did it. I knew I could count on her.**

**ZOEY**

**We we're boarding the plane in silence. I sat beside Stark; my Warrior. He wrapped his arm around me and we snuggled. I turned my head and he was staring at me. He slowly bent down and kissed me. We kissed with more passion then one's heart can handle, my arms went up and around his broad shoulders, while he slid his hand down and up under my shirt. He cupped my breast in his bare hand. I moved over so I was sitting on him. He was grinding against me, and I eagerly grinded back. Suddenly someone, Darius, cleared his throat. He chuckled and turned away still holding my breast. Darius cleared his throat again, and stared down at my shirt where his hand was. Stark understood and moved his hand away. "Sorry, Stark." I added.**

**"Don't worry, Zoey. I have a totally awesome body. And I am totally hotttt. But if you could stop for 2 hours, then we can have sex. Whatcha say?" Stark asked.**

**"Yes." I said. Stark replied, " Yes! I will make love to you baby." I giggled, and he gave me a quick kiss. I slid back to my seat, and rested my head on his shoulders, while he snuggled against me. I slowly fell asleep.**

**Kalona was gone, **_**he never entered my dreams again.**_

**STARK**

**Zoey was sleeping like a little angel. Her beautiful head snuggled my shoulder. She was utterly beautiful. Out of nowhere a message came upon the plane.. ****We have landed in Tulsa. Please exit off plane. ****I smiled, and shook Zoey's shoulder, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, time to awaken." Her beautiful eyelids fluttered, and she looked up at me. **

**"We're home?" She asked.**

**I nodded, " We're home." We both smiled at eachother, and I kissed her on her forehead before leaving the plane. It was noon, which in our time is midnight. "Let's go make love baby." She nodded.**

**ZOEY**

**Stark, and I made our way quickly to my room. Once we were in there, we dropped our bags, shut the door, and locked it. We also closed the curtains. He turned slowly and smiled at me. We walked slowly toward the bathroom, hand in hand, and we both got undressed. I hopped in to the shower, when Stark did the same. I turned on the water, and turned toward him, he kissed me. We pressed our naked bodies so close together, that his private injected in to mine. We grinded eachother for so long. He moaned once I started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. He pulled his lips from mine.. nothing else.., and said, "you feel, and taste soooo good." And I responded, "So do you baby."**

**We were still kissing and grinding majorly together when we stepped out of the shower. We span and span, lip on lip, until we both collapsed on the bed. We kept rolling over on top of eachother, and kissed roughly and grinded. We rolled so that I was underneath him. He parted his lips from my mouth, and moved down my face, till he licked my neck, he planted small, little, sloppy kisses all over my neck. Then he licked down till he got to my breast. He licked, and sucked my breast in his mouth, and moaned in pleasure. Then he brought his lips back up to mine. We were still grinding eachother majorly. I broke the kiss, and asked, "Hey baby, so were dating right?"**

**"Yes baby. I love you, and love making love to you." Stark whispered.**

**"I want to know if you want to imprint?" So we can be un breakable. That is an excellent thought. He nodded, so I ran and grabbed a knife and cut my left breast. We got back together, and he moved his tounge down, licking everything on the way of course, and he started sucking. I moaned in pleasure.. it felt soooo good. Eventually he stopped sucking and licked the cut. "Your turn baby." Stark whispered. He grabbed the razor sharp knife, and slashed his chest. We got back together, kissed for a minute, grinded ten times harder, and pressed our privates sooo close together, with so much force, then I licked him all the way down to the cut. I pressed my lips against it, and started sucking. It filled me with a heated sensation all the way down to my toes. When, I stopped, I licked the cut, and it started to close. "We're imprinted!" I said.**

**"Yes we are, yes we are." Stark said. And we spent the rest of the night together making love.**

**APHRODITE**

**I walked in on Zoey and Stark. Stark was naked on top of Zoey. Oh man, why did I have to know where the spare key was? **

**"I'm sorry to interupt your little.. yuck fest, but sex will have to wait." I rolled my eyes. " Your the High Priestess, Z; you gotta fulfill your responsibilities." She chuckled, Zoey stood up, along with Stark. They both got changed, and left the room.**

**ZOEY**

**We entered the Full Moon Ritual. Stark and I we're hand in hand, while I went to the washroom to change into a beautiful black dress. Once I stepped out, we walked to the circle. Everyone was holding their candles. Except earth. She will be here soon. Suddenly, Stevie Rae skipped in, along with Starr, Nicole, Venus, Dallas, Drew, and Kramisha. Wow! Starr, and Nicole changed! Stevie Rae gathered her place in the circle, and held up her candle.**

**"Merry meet everyone!" I yelled. They all responded, "Merry meet!"**

**I slowly walked over to where Damien was standing and grabbed my lighter, "Wind surrounds us everywhere,so it makes sense that it is called first to our circle, I call to you wind and ask that you help us blow away our memories of Kalona. Come to me wind!" I brought the lighter to the candle, and wind started flowing everywhere. Damien chuckled. I moved slowly over to wear Shaunee stood.**

**"Fire supports us by keeping us warm, I call to you fire, and ask that you burn away any memories of Kalona. Come to me fire!" I almost had the lighter to the candle, but as usual, it lit before it got there. Shaunee giggled. I slowly walked over to wear Erin was standing and said, " Without water, we would all die, water is everywhere, I call to you water and ask that you wash away any memories of Kalona. Come to me water!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and I felt water up to my knees, like I was standing in beach water. Erin grinned. I slowly made my way over to Stevie Rae.**

**"Earth supports us and surrounds us, I call you you earth, and ask that your nurishing strength destroy any memories of Kalona. Come to me earth!" I lit her candle, and I suddenly heard birds chirping like crazy, and smelled hay everywhere around me. I made my way to the center of the circle.**

**"Everyone has one, Spirit I call to you and ask that you destroy everyones memories about Kalona! Come to me spirit!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and everyone suddenly forgot about Kalona. I knew that because I said, hey guys, KALONA! And they had no idea who Kalona was. Everything has been fixed.**

**"Everyone I pass this blood around for you to drink. it will regain our strengths." I took a sip from the goblet, and passed it around the circle. Once everyone had a drink, I tilted the goblet back, and drank every last drop of blood leftover. **

**"Rejoice fledgings! Our ritual is now over, Merry Meet, and Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again!" I sang.**

**Everyone responded, "Merry Meet, and Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again!"**

**And that moment everything turned negative.**

**ZOEY **

**Shaunee, Erin, Damien, and Jack screamed and fell over. There was no blood. Wait. Jack was coughing up blood. Crap! "Get help, fast!" I screamed. I went over to Jack first, "Get me more towels!" I screamed orders everywhere. Jack was coughing up blood everywhere. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he went limp. Blood trinkled through his eyes, nose, ears, and his mouth. I hadn't realized I was crying until someone handed me a tissue. Shaunee, and Erin suddenly rose their heads. Their marks had been filled in and expanded. Erin's mark was beautiful. It had a beautiful lasy pattern of water surrounding her face, eyes, and cheeks. Shaunee had a beautiful lasy pattern in the same spots as Erin. It was not water, though, it was fire. Beautiful.**

**Damien rose his head last. His cresent has been filled in and expanded. Two roses were beside the cresent, and stickmen framed everywhere else on his face. It was gorgeous. **

**The moment he caught sight of Jack he screamed, so loud that everyone had to plug their ears. He stood up, ran over to Jack, and sobbed loudly. Stark came up then, and put a hand on Damien's shoulder. "Remember? He'll be back." Stark smiled reasurringly. Damien kept crying, but it stopped a little. **

**DAMIEN**

**Why does everything happen to me? My beautiful boyfriend Jack, died. I sobbed louder. And I was aware of multiple people watching me. Zoey came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She whispered something to Spirit. Something like.. "Spirit come to me. Go to Damien to make the passing of Jack bearable until Jack awakens." And she purshed her lips, and blew in my direction. My spirit felt like it lifted, and I stopped crying. I kept repeating things over in my head.. **_**Jack will be ba**_**ck, **_**I will see him soon. I love you Jack. **_**And everything went black.**

***********

**ZOEY**

**"Rejoice fledgings! Shaunee, Erin, and Damien have completed the change! Fledgings pray to the Goddess for Jack; he will be back! Now I have to close the circle so guys please get to your places in the circle." They took their places back in the circle.**

**"Thank you wind, you may depart." Wind left me. And the candle blew out. "Thank you fire, you may depart." Fire left me. And the candle blew out. "Thank you water, you may depart." Water left me. And the candle blew out. "Thank you earth, you may depart." Earth left me. And the candle blew out. "Thank you spirit. You may depart." Spirit left me. And the candle blew out.**

**Once I went around to all of the candles, we all gathered to leave. My friends and I, hand in hand, left the room, together, always.**

**ERIK NIGHT**

**All I wanted to do was win Zoey back. But that stupid Stark guy was in the way. So what if he was her 'Warrior' give me a break! Deep down inside my heart longs for Zoey.**

**ZOEY**

**I was in love. More than I could ever imagine. **

_**Stark.**_** My soulmate.**

**JACK**

**Awakening was.. difficult. Everything was so.. black. Out of nowhere I was at a beautiful place, where a beautiful women sits. When I realized who it was, my heart rejoiced.**

**"Nyx!" I blurted. "Am I dead? For good I mean.."**

**"**_**No my son you will awaken in a few minutes. Rememer what I told Zoey, heres two tips of advice.. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. And... The elements can restore as well as destroy. My son. Follow me, and love me when you awaken. Think of only me, ignore your thirst. And you will change. Now rejoice! Your friends are waiting for you."**_

**Slowly Nyx walked over to me, and kissed my forehead where my mark lay, I smiled at the same time she smiled at me, and everything went black again.**

***********

**I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.**

**ZOEY**

**Jack's eyelids fluttered. Once he opened his eyes; I was suddenly happy. "Jack!" I sang.**

**"Blood.. need blood.. but I am ignoring it and thinking about Nyx. I love Nyx." Jack whispered. When he stood up he screamed and fell to the floor with a moan, he was holding his mark, and layed his head in his knees. When, he looked up, I stopped crying. His mark had been filled in and expanded. It was of course bright scarlet red. His mark had cool symbols around his face. And on his cheek was a computer mark. It was unuaual. It meant he had an affinity for technology! Wait. Starr, and Nicole had symbols on their cheeks too, Starr's was a star. And Nicole's was a stick person holding a heart. This could only mean.. Starr could control stars, and Nicole could make drawlings come to life. How amazing!**

**Jack's mouth watered as he started toward me.**

**STARK**

**I ran.**

**Zoey needed me, I could feel it. I of course had blood with me for Jack. What if he was attacking Zoey. This thought only had me running faster. Once I ran in the room, Jack lunged himself at Zoey. I of course threw myself between them, and Jack bit my throat. He drank, and drank. I threw him off of me and gave him blood baggies. He snarled at me, and his eyes turned a bright red. He looked like a predator. He drank furiously through the blood baggies. Once, he was all done he added, "Lets go, oh and sorry about that Zoey. You too Stark." He added once he caught me staring at him. " I want to see Damien, send him a message through wind."**

**Damien suddenly ran in to the room, and stared at Jack.**

**DAMIEN**

**Jack looked at me with his amazing eyes. Wait! His mark has already been filled in?! How the heck did that happen?! He started toward me and gave me a giant hug. All of a sudden he bit the crap out of my throat. I screamed, and it turned in to moans of pleasure. It felt great. Stark came up from behind and ripped Jack off of me. Jack snarled at him. After a few minutes of trying to calm down, he apoligized, and we left the room hand in hand, with Zoey and Stark on our heels doing the same.**

**APHRODITE**

**I actually felt bad for Jack. Will he come back? Or will he stay.. dead? Poor Damien. Yes, their gay. But that doesn't matter; they we're in love. Like me and Darius. I loved him with all of my heart. He was of course my Warrior. Darius walked in the room and kissed Aphrodite so hard that they fell on the bed. They ripped eachothers shirts off, and made out for hours, rolling on and off of eachother.**

**But somewhere deep down inside; she knew surprises we're yet to come.**

**ZOEY**

**We all gathered in the dining hall.**

**The red fledgings emerged last. "Starr! Nicole! Come here for a second please! I have great news!" I sang. I had a drawling, and stars we're out. Starr; Nicole, and Stevie Rae skipped happily over to me. **

**"What's up?" Nicole asked.**

**"You and Starr have affinities." I told them, eagerly. They blinked in surprise.**

**"We do?" They asked.**

**"Yep! Starr you can control stars outside at night. And Nicole you can make drawlings come to life." I explained to them. Once, I finished telling them this, their smiles widened.**

**"Yaaaaay!!" they screamed. **

**It was that moment when everyone gasped with happiness.**

**ZOEY**

**"Z, all of your marks are back!" Erin sang. **

**"Yeah Z, your marks are back!" Shaunee chimed in.**

**I ran and looked in a mirror. They we're right. All of my marks were back. I screamed and fell to the floor. I heard people rushing over to help me. There was no blood. But, there was pain. Stark screamed too. He must obviously be feeling what I am feeling. **

**"Zoey what's wrong?! Stark!" they asked us. I looked up and tears we're pooling down my eyes. And Stark suddenly relaxed. He took deep breaths. They all gasped. "Zoey, you changed!"**

**I changed in to a full vampyre. All of my marks we're outlined in purple. And my mark spread to my thighs, legs, and arms. I was COVERED in tattoos.**

**Nyx still thinks i'm special. Somewhere deep down inside, my Grandma's people rejoiced.**

**STARK**

**I can't get it out of my head. I just felt everything Zoey felt in there. I kept a steady pace as I walked to her room. I felt someone touch my shoulder.**

**"Stark." Zoey whispered.**

**"Yeaah?" I responded.**

**"I'm sorry, I know you felt everything I felt in there.." She apoligized. I put my finger on her lips, " You did nothing wrong; you changed." He bent down and kissed me. Her lips felt so good against mine. Someone cleared a throat.**

**"Stark, Zoey, your gross." Erik Night proclaimed. He silently walked out of the darkness towards us.**

**ZOEY**

**"Zoey." Erik said, he kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him. **

**"What's wrong with you?!" I practically screamed. "Stark! Get rid of him please."**

**I walked away. **

**STARK**

**Erik was holding his cheek. I took three steps toward him and punched him in the face. And walked away.**

**ZOEY**

**I am **_**pregnant.**_

_**Oh my Goddess!**_

**Now the ultamite question is who's kid is it. Stark, or **_**Blake.**_** I will have to test it. **

**Stark busted in to the room and gasped along with me.**

**STARK**

**Zoey was pregnant. With my kid. I smiled in satisfaction. I will have a little son or daughter someday. Zoey gazed my way and she said, "Stark I am pregnant with your twins."**

**"TWINS? How do you know that for sure yet?" I whispered. I was to shocked to speak any louder. **

**"I just know it, I promise. One will be a boy. And one will be a girl. Guaranteed." She whispered. **

**She screamed and fell to the floor.**

*****************

_**One Year Later...**_

**ZOEY**

**My beautiful twins played together while I rested in Stark's arms. He was rubbing his face in my hair. I have been able to catch glimpses of his thoughts. **

_**I love you. I love you. Oh man I love you so much. **_**Stark thought.**

**My daughter's name is Crystal. She had red marks everywhere in the exact places as mine. But her face marks we're the same as Stark's. Her marks we're red. But outlined in purple. Like mine. She had control of three of the elements. **_**Water, fire, **_**and **_**air.**_** She could also make flowers bloom. While my beautiful son Zack had the exact same marks as Crystal. He could control **_**earth, **_**and **_**spirit.**_** But, he also had perfect aim like Stark. And he could control dogs. I had very special children. I am very special. Stark is very special. ****We we're all unike, that meant disaster was yet to come.**

**I would need to speak with Aphrodite.**

**STARK**

**I was sitting here with my one true love.**

**Zoey Redbird.**

**Of course my beautiful kids we're sitting on the ground watching TV. But, I decided to take them outside.**

**"Alright guys, who wants to practice shooting?" I quickley added. Zack smiled wildly. But... Crystal frowned.**

**"I think I am going to stick with making flowers bloom." Crystal quickly added.**

**My kids age fast until they get to 15 years old. Right now they are 14 each. But in a few days they will be 15. Then, they will age normally.**

**"I am going to go ask Aphrodite something. I will see you all later." Zoey explained. She kissed me smack on the mouth, and skipped happily out of the room.**

**I walked my teenage kids outside and got my bow and arrow handy.**

**CRYSTAL**

**I was standing infront of a bare bush. It made me depressed. **

**I lifted my one finger and thought about flowers. "Flower power come to me." I said. "Please bloom flowers all over this bush, beautiful pink ones." I pointed at the bush and swirved my finger multiple times.**

**Flowers suddenly bloomed all over the bush. I smiled.**

**"Those are really pretty Crystal." Dad said.**

**"Thanks." I agreed. We smiled at eachother.**

**"Thank you flower power, you may depart." Flower power left me for the time being.**

**We slowly approched where Zack was getting ready to shoot. **

**"Flower power come to me." I said. "Made flowers bloom everywhere!"**

**I spun in circles with my arms stretched out, and flowers bloomed everywhere. The grass, the bushes, the flower pots, the trees, the walls with vines, it was beautiful.**

**"Show off." Zack muttered. He grunted.**

**"Haha." I prolaimed. "Thank you flower power, you may depart."**

**Zack drew back his arrow and faced the target.**

**ZACK**

**I want a bullseye. **

**"Aim come to me." I said. My aim ability is the same as Dad's. But, I need to introduce it for it to work. Like Mom with the elements. "Get me a bullseye."**

**I drew back the arrow and shot. It went into a direct bullseye. I smiled.**

**"Show off." Crystal muttered. She sighed.**

**"Haha." I said, mimiking her.**

**"Thank you aim, you may depart." I added.**

**"Your both very special, indeed." Dad said.**

**ZOEY**

**I walked down the narrow halls of the Tulsa's House Of Night.**

**Where was Aphrodite?**

**"Wind come to me. Please go and blow Aphrodite to me, but don't hurt her." I pursed my lips and blew. In about five minutes she was screaming and soaring through the hall toward me. She collapsed on the floor infront of me.**

**"What the-? Zoey please don't use wind again. That was terrifying." Aphrodite hissed.**

**"Sorry, oh and thank you wind, you may depart." I quickly added.**

**"What did you need?" She asked.**

**"Did you have another vision?" I asked quietly.**

**She squirmed a little.**

**"You did!" I almost screamed.**

**"Yes I did. But it was nothing really. A cruise ship is going to sink in like ten minutes. They already left, there is nothing you can do." Aphrodite explained.**

**"Your right. But next time, TELL ME!" I screamed.**

**Aphrodite flipped her long black hair and walked back toward the way she came.**

**STARK**

**I was laying on my bed with no shirt on waiting for Zoey. She bursted into the room.**

**ZOEY**

**I was gasping for air. Blurry eyes. Sweating body.**

**Everything went black.**

*********

_"Zoeybird. You will find out. Go back to your body dear. I am never far away. I love you Zoeybird."_** Nyx said.**

**She wasn't there, I just heard her voice.**

_**What will I find out?**_

**Stark is my soulmate. My REAL soulmate. Nyx appeared infront of me.**

_"Congratulations Zoeybird. You have discovered your soulmate. Once he finds out, I hope you will tell him dear. If he finds out and believes you, you'll both get marks on your chests over your hearts. The tattoo will be in the shape of a heart, and you will be able to talk to eachother through your thoughts. Zoeybird, I am giving you yet another gift to keep, use it to destroy Kalona,and then use it for eternity. The gift is of speed. Now go and be well Zoeybird. Help Stark find out. I will see you soon dear."_

**Nyx came up and kissed my forehead, and everything went black.**

*********

**STARK**

**"Zoey! Oh Goddess Zoey please wake up! ZOEY!" Stark pleaded. **

**I felt her soul regaining strength. She opened her eyes.**

**"Zoey!" ****I practically yelled. **

**"Stark.." She whispered. "Nyx visited me, and told me I discovered something, it involves us."**

**"What is is Zoey?" I asked curiously.**

**"We're soulmates. She told me if you find out and believe me, we will gain strength." She whispered.**

**I looked into her pleading eyes, and knew she was telling the truth. Zoey Redbird was my soulmate.**

**ZOEY**

**Stark believed me. I could feel it.**

**He smiled up at me. "I believe you." he proclaimed. "I love you so much Zoey. More then my own heart. You are truly my soulmate, and I am glad."**

**I smiled up at him. Nyx appeared before we could both blink.**

_"Congratulations Zoey Redbird, and James Stark. You have discovered your soulmates. You will now be placed with a new mark on your heart, and you can now communicate through your thoughts. Be loyal to eachother, I will always be with you. Be well Zoeybird, you to Stark. I love you both."_

**And Nyx vanished.**

**STARK**

**I looked down at my chest, and there it was.**

**My chest had a beautiful heart placed over my heart. Zoey checked too. She had the same mark.**

_**"Stark can you hear me?"**_** Zoey said through her thoughts.**

**"Yes I hear you!" I bursted out loud.**

**She giggled. "This is going to be so cool! I love you James Stark." she said.**

**"As I love you Zoey Redbird." I proclaimed.**

**I slowly bent and kissed her.**

**ZOEY**

**He kissed me with all of the passion he could.**

_**"I love you, I love you, oh man I love you so much." **_**Stark said through his thoughts.**

**I giggled against his lips. He tasted so good.**

**I found my place in the world. To be with James Stark, my warrior, for eternity.**

**ZOEY**

**Crystal, and Zack went to live with Grandma. I am High Priestess. I need to not be busy. Stark was not with me when I woke up. I was suddenly worried.**

_**"Stark, where are you baby, Stark? I love you Stark, sheesh answer me!" **_**I said through my thoughts.**

_**"I'm okay, don't worry, I am at your door.." **_**Stark said. He walked through the door and jumped on top of me on my bed.**

**We kissed for what seems like hours.**

**DARIUS**

**Aphrodite lay beside me with her head on my chest. She was sleeping, while relaxing. She looked like a little angel. My angel. We're soulmates, I just know it. Her eyelids fluttered.**

**Aphrodite looked at me and said, "Darius we're soulmates, Nyx talked to me."**

**I gasped.**

**APHRODITE**

**"I know we are." Darius said, smiling down at me.**

**Nyx appeared before us.**

_**"Aphrodite Lafont, Night chooses thee again, your destiny is to be a vampyre here with Darius." **_**Nyx pointed at my forehead, and it exploded in pain. **_**"Aphrodite Lafont, Darius. You two are soulmates. You will each recieve a new tattoo on your hearts, or chests you might call it, and you will be able to communicate through your thoughts. Aphrodite, Darius, I love you both, be well. Congratulations."**_

**Nyx vanished.**

**ZOEY**

**I was finally finding my place in the world. **

**To be with James Stark, for eternity.**

**Aphrodite burst in the room, she had the same face marks as me. The extra marks, with a filled in cresent. She was.. **_**special.**_

**"Zoey!'' Aphrodite screamed with excitment.**

**"Aphrodite your special." I said.**

**"Zoey I have marks all on my back too. That's it. Including the soulmate mark on my chest." she smiled at Darius. "Zoey, Nyx thinks i'm special... **_**me.**_**"**

**"Zoey.. help me find out my affinities, please." she begged, with pleading eyes.**

**"Let's go." I encouraged.**

**We walked outside and tested out all of the elements, and extra elements. She had the gifts strength, major strength, it was insane. She could also control earth, and spirit. And to top it all off, she could make people see false images. She was truly special. I got three extra abilities as well. I can make people feel a burning illusion. And I can take away all five of people's senses. I can also detect lies.**

**ZOEY**

**"Stark are you sure..?" I asked, nervous.**

**"Yes Zoey go ahead, i'm ready." Stark asked, he closed his beautiful eyes.**

**"Okay.." I said.**

**I stared straight at Stark, and said, "Pain." All of a sudden he screamed and fell over and curled in on himself. I screamed, and looked away. He gasped for air. "I'm so sorry Stark.."**

**"It's okay Zoey.. we had to test it." he smiled at me. "You are special, and truly one frightening little monster."**

**I giggled, took his hand, and skipped inside together.**

**APHRODITE**

**Nyx thinks I am special. I am the second strongest vampyre in history, besides Zoey's kids.**

**I was staring straight at Darius.. my soulmate.**

**DAMIEN**

**Nyx gave me another gift. **

**I could be a mental shield to attacks.**

**Zoey couldn't hurt me with her pain attack. Aphrodite couldn't hurt me with her false images. I was extreamly lucky.**

**Shaunee, and Erin we're given gifts too. Shaunee, and Erin could send an electrical current through their skin, so if people touch them, they would fall to the ground, withered, like a human being tasered.**

**Jack gained an affinity as well. Jack could do emotion manipulation. Which means, he could control emotions, and sense peoples emotions.**

**Nyx gifted us all so greatly. We are all very special.**

**ZOEY**

**Did Nyx gift my group of peers, and I, so we can live a happy life? We are special! Stark was already special, what with his aim..**

**"Zoey." The voice came from behind me. I turned slowly, and was relieved that it was only Stark standing there. **

**"I have to have a shower Stark.. Can this conversation please wait?" I asked.**

**He smiled nervously. "Can I wash your back **_**now?**_**"**

**I sighed, "Yes you can wash my back now." **

**"Yes!" He cheered.**

**We went into the washroom, and I had a shower, and with Stark washing my back. Once I was done my shower, I went out of the bathroom with Stark. We still had no clothes on. We collapsed on the bed, and started having sex. He pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him eagerly back. We rolled so I was underneath him. He licked my neck and planted small, sloppy kisses all over my neck. Then he moved down to my breast. He licked, kissed, and sucked my breast in his mouth. I had my one hand over his shoulder, playing with the soft skin, on the back of his neck. He moaned in pleasure.**

**"You feel so good.." Stark whispered.**

**"So do you." I responded back. And then on impulse, I took his hand from the small of my back, and moved it so that it was cupping the side of my breast. He moaned, and his kiss got harder, and hotter. He moved his hand so he had my breast in his bare hand. We we're grinding majorly. I moved so that he could get a better feel, but on accident, my front tooth nicked his lower lip. The taste of his blood hit me hard, and I gasped against his lips. It was salty, and warm, and amazing. It made me want more of Stark, and more of his blood. I cupped his face in my hands, and pulled his face towards me. I licked the cut, which made the blood flow faster.**

**"Yes go ahead. Drink." Stark whispered. His breathing was becoming quicker and quicker. That was all the encouragment I needed. I sucked his lip into my mouth, tasting the wonderful magic of his blood. We spent the rest of the night together making love.**

**APHRODITE**

**I wanted to make love with Darius. But he won't, I was getting annoyed. Darius looked at me. Oh goddess! He probably just heard that thought.**

**"Aphrodite.. Are you wanting to have sex with me?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled, and ripped his clothes off, I did the same. We made love, with blood, and passion.**

**ZOEY**

**I was lying on top of Stark naked. He had fallen asleep. How adorable. I stood up and got changed, had a shower, and I went back to sit beside Stark. Erin barged in the room.**

**"Zoey!" That woke Stark up. "Shaunee is trapped by Kalona! He made this like glowing shield around her! Zoey, please-" Erin stopped talking, and started sobbing. Stark grabbed his bow and arrow, and got changed, faster than I thought was possible.**

**"Oh no he doesn't. Aim break the shield Shaunee is trapped in." Stark shot and the arrow broke in half. He tried four more times, and it did the same thing. "It is a sheild against extra attacks, besides affinities for the elements. Zoey run to Aphrodite, get her, and run to Kalona. Make her, make him see false images, and you do pain on him, that's when we will all try, and save Shaunee. Quick, hurry!" We all ran out of the room, to save Shaunee.**


End file.
